My Love is Like Lily of The Valley Flowers
by Neyta Minaira
Summary: Kelompok bajak laut topi jerami mengunjungi sebuah pulau musim dingin.  Namun tiba-tiba terjadi longsor. Luffy dan Nami terjebak didalam gua.  Dan bukankah Lily of The Valley bunga musim semi?   Kenapa bisa ada dipulau musim dingin? Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**My Love is Like Lily of The Valley Flowers**

Author: Neyta Minaira

Pairing: Luffy & Nami

Disclaimer: Aku bukan pemilk One Piece, melainkan Eichiro Oda.

Summary: Kelompok bajak laut topi jerami mengunjungi sebuah pulau musim dingin.

Namun tiba-tiba terjadi longsor. Luffy dan Nami terjebak didalam gua.

Dan bukankah Lily of The Valley bunga musim semi?

Kenapa bisa ada dipulau musim dingin?

This is my first fic, so please enjoy.

After 3D2Y.

Chapter : 1

Hari seperti biasa di Thousand Sunny. Anggota bajak laut topi jerami malakukan hal-hal seperti biasa. Nami sedang menggambar peta yang baru diruangannya. Franky sedang mengutak-atik mesin terbarunya. Sanji membuat resep makanan baru di dapur. Robin duduk di sebuah kursi sambil membaca buku. Zoro berlatih di gym. Sedangkan sang kapten, Monkey D. Luffy beserta Usopp dan Chopper asyik mendengarkan musik yang dimainkan Brook sambil menari-nari bersama dengan riangnya. Dan kesenangan itu bertambah lagi, ketika sebuah benda kecil putih dan dingin jatuh dari langit.

"Waaah! Saljuuuuuuuu!" seru Luffy berlari-lari mengincar salju kecil yang turun kedalam mulutnya. Usopp dan Chopper mengikutinya berlari "saljuuuuuuuuuuu!".

Mendengar hal itu, seluruh kru yang awalnya asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri, berkumpul ketempat Luffy. Nami yang sudah siap-siap dengan jaketnya, memandangi kearah sekitar kapal dengan terpong. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pulau musim dingin yang berada tepat didepan kapal mereka.

"Ayo kita kepulau itu!" perintah Luffy yang sekarang sudah berada di atas kepala Sunny. Franky segera mengarahkan kapal mereka kearah pulau musim dingin tersebut. Sementara yang lain bersiap dengan jaket mereka, Nami masih saja memandangi pulau yang akan mereka datangi. Ia merasa aneh dengan pulu tersebut 'kenapa aku merasa udaranya sedikit aneh ya?'

Robin melirik kearah Nami "ada apa Nami? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh?"

Nami menurunkan teropong dari pandangannya "entahlah, Robin...". Kepalanya sedikit ditundukkan "walau pulau itu adalah pulau musim dingin, tapi... aku merasa, udaranya sedikit aneh"

"Aneh?" tanyanya sambil menaruh buku yang tadi dibaca ke atas meja disampingnya.

Nami kembali memandang pulau tersebut "hmm... seperti ada udara hangat yang menyelimutinya..."

Robin tersenyum "kita akan tahu saat mengunjunginya". Ia hanya mengangguk dan masih tetap memandangi pulau musim dingin itu.

***Di Pulau***

"Yihieeee! Saljuuuuuu!" Luffy dengan cepatnya langsung melompat kearah tumpukan salju putih yang dingin tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Sementara kru lainnya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan sang kapten yang tak pakai otak dalam setiap hal yang di kerjakannya.

Namun dengan cepatnya pula, ia keluar dari salju dengan tubuh menggigil plus ingusnya yang sudah berubah jadi stalaktit es. "Dingiin..."

"Jelas saja bodoh!" Teriak Nami memukul Luffy yang membuatnya jatuh lagi kedalam salju. Luffy kembali bangun dengan benjolan besar dikepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Nami "sakit tahu!".

Namun tak seperti biasanya, ia tak membalas omongan Luffy dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain "sudahlah, kau cepat saja memakai jaket sana!"

Luffy segera kembali ke kapal untuk mengambil jaketnya. Sementara teman-temannya merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku Nami barusan. Chopper mendekati Nami yang masih diam ditempat yang sama "kau baik-baik saja Nami?"

"Aku tak apa-apa kok Chopper. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, ya?" senyumnya yang dibalas senyuman Chopper

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu.."

"Nami-swaaaan! Apakah mau kutemani menjelajahi pulau ini?" tanya Sanji dengan mode love berputarnya.

Nami senyum kearahnya "tidak usah Sanji-kun, aku ingin pergi sendiri saja. Kau pergi saja dengan yang lain"

"Waaaahhh! Angeeeell!" dan seketika itu, Sanjipun langsung terkapar tak sadarkan diri karena mimisan hebatnya yang diluar kendali.

Chopper berlari teriak-teriak enggak jelas pada yang lain "Dokter! Dokter! Kita butuh dokter!"

"Kau Dokternya, Chopper!" seru yang lain sweatdrop.

Chopper berhenti berlari dan langsung menggaruk-garuk topinya "iya ya... akukan dokternya..."

"Kalau begitu cepat obati Sanji!"

"Iya!" Ia segera mengambil peralatan dokternya dan mengobati Sanji yang masih mimisan hebat.

Nami masih saja terdiam ditempat "aku lupa... kalau Sanji sekarang kena penyakit 'mimisan kalau melihat wanita cantik'. Dasar..."

***Ditempat Luffy***

"Mana ya, jaketnya?" Tanyanya sambil masih mencari-cari jaket yang enggak jelas keberadaannya. Berulang kali ia mencari di tempat yang sama, namun tetap saja tak menemukan benda yang sedang ia cari. Pikirannya tertuju pada hal lain.

'kenapa Nami tak seperti biasanya ya?' Ia mulai mencari di dalam lemarinya sekali lagi. 'ah! nanti saja kutanyanya. Sekarang cari dulu jaketku. Dimana ya?'. Akhirnya entah keberuntungan atau mukzijat yang didapatkannya, ia berhasil menemukan jaketnya yang berwarna merah tua.

Luffy segera memakainya dan berlari keluar, tempat dimana teman-temannya menunggu. "Gomen teman-teman! Aku kesusahan mencari ja..." ia membeku, melihat disana sudah tak ada lagi teman-temannya. Yang ada hanya gadis berambut orange panjang dengan jaket berwarna merah muda.

Luffy berlari kecil kearahnya "mana yang lain, Nami?"

Nami menoleh kearah orang yang memanggil namanya "oh... kau luffy... yang lain sudah pergi deluan tadi"

"Oh... begitu..." jawabnya dengan santai. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Nami sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan sang kapten.

"KENAPA MEREKA MENINGGALKANKUUUUUU?"

Nami pun menghela napas pasrah akan perkataan kaptennya yang sudah bisa ditebak. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Luffy "kau mau terus diam disitu atau pergi, Luffy?"

"Tentu saja pergi!" jawabnya dengan penuh semangat membara. Iapun segera menyusul Nami yang mulai menjauhinya dan berjalan disampingnya.

Perjalanan mereka berdua, hanya dipenuhi keheningan. Tak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Saat Luffy membunyikan siulannya, Nami segera melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan raja kegelapan yang jelas bakalan membuat seluruh bulu kuduk berdiri "Bisakah kau diam Luffy?"

Luffy yang tak biasa melihat navigatornya sesensitif itu mengerutkan alisnya "kau ini kenapa sih Nami? Dari tadi sikapmu aneh sekali. Ada apa?" ia terlihat sangat penasaran akan keanehan Nami. Nami sedikit menundukkan kepalanya "aku juga tidak tahu Luffy..."

Luffy sekarang mengangkat alisnya, bingung. Ia kembali melanjutkan "sejak datang kepulau ini, aku merasa udaranya aneh..."

"Aneh? Tak ada yang aneh ah!" tegasnya sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk memastikan udaranya aneh atau tidak.

Nami kembali menghela napas "bukan itu maksudku Luffy. Suhu udaranya... walau kau merasa udaranya dingin, tapi bagiku, seperti ada suhu lain yang ikut membaur kedalamnya."

"Aku jadi tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan deh!" Katanya dengan menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepala. Nami memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan 'dasar payah. Luffy mana bisa mengerti dengan kata-kata tingkat tinggi seperti itu.'

Dengan tak mempedulikan Luffy, ia kembali berjalan menyusuri tempat yang menurutnya agak sedikit aneh "sudahlah Luffy, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan". Luffy masih saja mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tak mengerti akan apa yang sedanga dipikirkan Nami dan hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

***Di tempat teman-temannya***

Seluruh kru topi jerami (kecuali Luffy dan Nami) berjalan menuju sebuah kota kecil yang berada di bagian barat pulau. Kota itu seperti layaknya kota biasa, namun tak berpenghuni.

"Apa disini tak ada seorangpun ya?" Zoro memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya untuk mencari ada atau tidaknya orang.

Brook juga ikut-ikutan memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya "benar! Tak ada apa-apa! Walau sebenarnya, aku tak memiliki bola mata! Skull Joke, Yohohohohoho!"

Franky dan Usopp mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah-rumah warga. Tok. Tok. Tok."ada orang tidak?"

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali, dan saat mereka membuka pintunya, didalam rumah itu, benar-banar tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Perapiannya masih hangat" Franky mencoba memegang bekas kayu bakar yang terdapat di sebuah perapian rumah yang dimasukinya "tapi tak ada siapa pun... ini benar-benar aneh..."

Usopp mengangguk-angguk pertanda setuju. Robin memandangi sekitarnya, kemudian ia memegangi dagunya "dan Nami bilang, ia merasa suhu udara di pulau ini sedikit aneh... apa itu ada hubungannya dengan tak adanya penduduk di kota ini?"

Perkataan Robin membuat semuanya menjadi bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Namun belum selang beberapa lama mereka memikirkan hal itu, goncangan besar seperti gempa terjadi. Tanahnya bergetar dengan hebat. Dan ini membuat Usopp dan Chopper berlari-lari tak karuan sambil menangis "huwaaaaaaaa! Gempaaaaaaa!"

Sanji dengan cepat menangkap mereka dan membawa mereka berlari menjauh dari sana "kalian jangan panik! Yang penting sekarang kita kabur dari siniiiii!". Yang lainnya ikutan berlari, mencoba menghindari sesuatu yang mengancam.

Usopp dan Chopper bertanya-tanya "memangnya kenapa Sanjiii?"

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kalian tak melihat gunung dibelakang kitaaaaa?"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" mereka dengan cepat melihat kebelakang, mata mereka hingga bisa copot dari tempatnya dan dengan cepatnya langsung melepaskan pegangan Sanji dan berlari meninggalkannya "longsor saljuuuuuuu!"

"Hei tungguuuuuuuu!"

***Kembali ke tempa Luffy dan Nami***

Nami masih saja mencoba mencari tempat yang dirasanya aneh. Mengitari jalan bersalju yang dingin. Tak mempedulikan Luffy yang hanya diam mengikutinya dari belakang. Luffy yang sudah mulai bosan dengan keadaan mereka yang bisa dibilang hampa itu, mencoba membuka pembicaraan "hei Nami..."

Nami masih tak mempedulikannya. Ia tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah Luffy. Luffy kembali mencoba memanggilnya "hei Nami..."

Urat segitiga sudah muncul dikepalanya "kau maunya apa sih Luffy?"

"Ada longsor salju lho..." Luffy menjawab dengan santainya seakan-akan tak memiliki dosa sepanjang umurnya.

Nami yang mendengarnya, menoleh kearah gunung yang berada di sebelah kiri mereka dan terkejut setengah mati "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ia segera berlari menuruni bukit bersalju dan diikuti Luffy yang mulai menyusulnya "kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi Luffy?"

Luffy memegangi topi jeraminya yang hampir lepas dari kepalanya sambil tetap berlari "kan tadi aku sudah memanggilmu! Tapi kau sama sekali tak mendengarkanku!"

"Lalu sekarang kita mau kemana? Kalau begini terus, kita bisa terseret longsor tahu!"

Luffy mencermati daerah sekitar mereka. Apa ada atau tidaknya tempat yang bisa menghindari mereka dari longsor salju yang besar dan bisa menelan mereka hidup-hidup kedalamnya. Dan sekilas Luffy melihat sebuah lubang besar yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang. Itu sebuah gua.

'paling tidak gua itu bisa melindungi kami dari longsor brengsek ini!'

Luffy melingkarkan tangannya yang seperti karet itu di pinggang Nami. Nami yang tadinya sedikit jauh dari Luffy, tiba-tiba ditarik olehnya dan membuat jarak mereka jadi begitu dekat. Muka Nami sedikit memerah dibuatnya. Sedangkan tangan satunya Luffy diarahkan ke dinding gua yang ia maksud dan membawa mereka berdua kedalamnya.

BRUAKK!

Setelah longsor berhenti, Nami masih saja tetap memeluk Luffy dengan erat. Luffy yang melihat Nami begitu ketakutan, berusaha menenangkanya dengan mengelus rambut orangenya yang panjang "sudahlah Nami... Longsornya sudah berhenti kok..."

Ia perlahan meregangkan pelukannya dan mencoba melihat wajah Luffy yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Luffy tersenyum kepadanya seperti biasa, namun kali ini pipinya terasa panas. Apa ini karena ia sudah lama tak melihat Luffy tersenyum padanya, atau karena wajah Luffy yang berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Semuanya terasa berbeda baginya.

"Te, terima kasih Luffy..." Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tapi, Nami..." Ia menunjuk kearah mulut gua yang sekarang sudah tertutup oleh salju dari longsor tadi.

Nami perlahan melihatnya dan dan langsung termanga-manga "KENAPA JADI SEPERTI INIIIIIIIII?"

Karena suaranya yang begitu keras, dengan hebatnya membuat getaran di sekitar gua dan membuat es yang menggantung di atas gua berjatuhan. Luffy dengan sigap menarik tangan Nami kearahnya untuk menghindari ia terkena es yang tajamnya bagaikan pisau. Nami yang kaget akan tindakan Luffy yang tiba-tiba membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh menimpa Luffy. Tanpa disengaja, bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Dan dengan sangat jelas membuat muka Nami bagaikan tomat rebus yang baru diangkat dari panci. Ia dengan segera bangkit berdiri dan...

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUKK! CREK! CTRAK! KREG! BRAK! TARK! CIAR! DUK! BOK!

*TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENUNGGU*

"Hah... hah... hah..." Nami mencoba menarik napas untuk menggantikan energinya yang hilang karena menghanjar Luffy sampai babak belur tak berwujud. Luffy mencoba bangun sambil tetap memegangi bagian wajahnya yang sakit "kau kenapa sih Nami? Aku kan berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Kenapa kau malah marah-marah?"

Ia mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam "apa kau tahu apa yang barusan kau lakukan HAH?"

"Tidak..." jawabnya santai dan langsung mendapat jitakan keras dari Nami. Luffy kembali memegangi kepalanya "sampai berapa kali kau mau memukulku? Aku hanya berusaha menolongmu saja!"

Nami sempat berpikir sebentar 'oh ya, Luffy mana ngerti apa yang dimaksud ciuman. Lagi pula, dia tadi hanya berusaha menolongku. Tak sepantasnya aku marah-marah mungkin ya?'

Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf pada Luffy "maafkan aku Luffy. Aku jadi marah-marah begini. Maaf..."

Luffy tersenyum kembali padanya "yah, tak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula, apa yang harus dimaafin? Sekarang yang penting, kita harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini..."

'KRUYUUUK...' suara perut Luffy yang besar membuat Nami sedikit tertawa "hmph... dasar Luffy..."

"POKOKNYA SETELAH KELUAR DARI GUA INI, AKU MAU MAKAN DAGING YANG BANYAAAAKKK!"

Selama diperjalanan, Nami hanya terus memandangi punggung Luffy dari belakang. Dan kalau ia mengingat kejadian tadi, hanya menambah merah pipinya saja. Luffy yang aneh melihat muka Nami memerah, mendekatinya dan meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Nami.

Nami berusaha menepis tangan Luffy dari dahinya "a... aku tak apa-apa kok Luffy, tak usah mengkhawatirkanku"

"Tapi hari ini sikapmu aneh banget padaku, apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang buruk padamu?"

"Ti... tidak. Kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Hanya saja..." Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Luffy.

Luffy tambah merasa heran dengan Nami "apa ini ada hubungannya dengan suhu udara aneh yang kau bilang tadi?"

'suhu udara? Ah, aku lupa sama sekali dengan hal itu' Nami memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan 'gara-gara kejadian yang tak disengaja tadi, aku jadi lupa akan tujuanku'

"Nami?"

Nami tersadar dari lamunannya "oh... Maf Luffy, aku jadi sedikit melamun karena memikirkan suhu udara itu, hehe". Ia terpaksa berbohong pada Luffy tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan. Baginya, Luffy mana mungkin bisa mengerti maksud dari ciuman itu. Ia berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Luffy dan fokus dengan pencarian suhu udara aneh yang ia cari sejak awal.

"Oh ya Nami, suhu udara yang kau cari itu bagaimana sih? Yang kurasakan hanya udara dingin saja, tak ada yang lain ah..." Luffy masih bertanya-tanya akan apa yang dicari Nami. Nami menoleh kearah Luffy "aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, tapi, bila dipikir-pikir, udaranya itu seperi udara saat musim semi"

"Musim semi? Ini kan pulau musim dingin, memangnya bisa berubah jadi musim semi?"

"Sudah kubilang kan Luffy, aku tidak tahu... makanya aku berusaha mencarinya"

"Kalau begitu..." ia menggenggam tangan Nami dengan erat "AYO KITA CARIIII!"

Dengan semangatnya, ia berlari menyusuri gua salju tersebut bersama Nami.

***To be Continue***

**Author notes:** Akhirnya selesai juga! Tadinya cerita ini mau dibuat oneshoot, tapi karena suatu hal, jadi twoshoot. Wkwkwkwkwk :DDD aku harap kalian suka.

Review yea :D


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love is Like Lily of The Valley Flowers**

Author: Neyta Minaira

Pairing: Luffy & Nami

Disclaimer: Aku bukan pemilk One Piece, melainkan Eichiro Oda.

Summary: Kelompok bajak laut topi jerami mengunjungi sebuah pulau musim dingin.

Namun tiba-tiba terjadi longsor. Luffy dan Nami terjebak didalam gua.

Dan bukankah Lily of The Valley bunga musim semi?

Kenapa bisa ada dipulau musim dingin?

This is my first fic, so please enjoy.

After 3D2Y.

Chapter : 2

***Tempat Robin Dkk***

"Dimana ini?" tanya Robin yang bingung melihat sebuah kamar yang hangat, dengan perapian di samping tempat tidurnya. Meski kepalanya sedikit pusing, ia berusaha bangun. Memakai jaket warna putihnya dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Disana terdapat teman-temannya yang sedang asyik menikmati aneka makanan dan minuman hangat.

Chopper mendatanginya sambil tetap memegang makanannya "kau tak apa-apa Robin?"

Ia tersenyum "hmm... aku tak apa-apa, tak perlu khawatir"

"Baiklah jika itu menurutmu"

"Nampaknya kalian semua sudah sadar ya?" suara seorang lelaki tua yang datang dari balik pintu. Ia mengenakan jaket super tebal, celana super tebal, kaos kaki super tebal, pokoknya semuanya super tebal! Sampai-sampai rambut ubannya dan jenggotnya super tebal!

"HUWAAAA! KAKEK SUPER TEBAAAALL!" teriak Usopp dan Chopper hingga mulutnya bisa mencapai lantai.

"Kalian ini tidak sopan pada orang yang sudah menolong kita!" Sanji dengan segera membungkam mulut mereka berdua hingga tak bisa bicara. Ia tertawa kecil pada kakek itu "tak usah terlalu dipikirkan ucapan mereka ya kek"

Bukannya marah, kakek itu malah tertawa "hahahahaha, tak apa anak muda, lagi pula itu memang namaku, hahaha"

"Jadi nama kakek SUPER TEBAAAALL?"

"Wow! Kakek SUPEEERRR!" Frankypun memulai gaya supernya yang seperti biasa ia lakukan.

Kakek itu masih saja tertawa "yah, namaku Suki Teial"

'Enggak nyambung sama sekali...'

"MAKANYA PUNYA RAMBUT JANGAN TEBAL-TEBAL AMAAAAAAAAATTTT!"

Akhirnya setelah cek-cok sana-sini, keadaan kembali tenang seperti semula. Si kakek mendengarkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelah rambut tebalnya terpaksa harus berakhir ke tong sampah karena dicukur oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Hari ini memang waktunya tanah itu muncul kembali di pulau ini..."

Mereka dengan kompak menaikkan alisnya sebelah (kecuali Robin).

Kakek Suki mengangguk "ya... Spring Land"

"Spring Land?" tanya Chopper yang tak mengerti akan arti dari kalimat tersebut.

Robin mencoba menjelaskan "Spring itu artinya musim semi, sedangkan Land artinya tanah. Berarti, tanah musim semi kan?"

Ia kembali mengangguk "begitulah bagi kami, penduduk pulau musim dingin ini tanah seperi itu bagaikan suatu keajaiban yang tak mungkin terjadi di pulau lain. Disana, kami bisa melihat hal yang tak pernah bisa kami lihat, 'musim semi'."

Zoro menatap kakek itu dengan serius "lalu, kenapa terjadi gempa dan longsor salju?"

"Itu salah satu tandanya. Tanah itu hanya muncul dalam 50 tahun sekali dan bertahan selama kurang lebih 1 minggu. Itulah alasan, mengapa tak ada seorang pun di kota tersebut, dikarenakan gempa dan longsor salju. Pohon musim semi besarlah yang menyebapkannya."

"Lalu, dimana letak Spring Land yang kakek ceritakan sekarang?"

"Kalau soal itu, tak ada yang tahu di mana letaknya di pulau ini. Pencariannya akan dimulai besok oleh penduduk kota. Lagi pula, sekarang sudah larut malam, lebih baik kalian istirahat untuk membantu pencarian besok" Ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Zoro juga ikut pergi "benar apa yang dikatakan kakek itu, sekalian juga kita mencari Luffy dan Nami"

"Benar juga! Bagaimana dengan Nami-Swaaan?" teriak Sanji yang mulai histeris sendiri.

"Diamlah kau, koki mesum!"

"Apa kau bialang, Marimo sialan?"

Dan terjadi kembali pertempuran mereka yang tak pernah padam itu. Chopper dan yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Memasuki kamar masing-masing dan pergi tidur untuk pencarian di hari esok. Meninggalkan dua sejoli yang hobi bertarung itu.

*Sementara Luffy dan Nami...*

"Luffyyy... aku sudah lelah nih berjalan terus dari tadi..." keluh Nami yang mulai lelah dengan perjalannan mereka yang tak jelas mau kemana arahnya. Rasa lelah, capek, pegal, dingin, bercampur semua didalam tubuhnya. Gua itu seperti tak memiliki ujung. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan dan sejauh mana, tak ada yang tahu.

Nami duduk dan menyenderkan badannya ke dinding gua. Mereganggan tangan dan kakinya yang lelah berjalan. Sejauh mereka berjalan, yang ada hanya dinding es. Tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa pencarian ini hanya sia-sia. Namun sedari tadi, ia terus saja merasakan suhu udara yang aneh. Dan sekarang ia merasa dekat dengan tempat itu. Tempat yang hanya dia yang merasakannya.

Luffy menghampiri dan berjongkok didepannya "ayolah Nami. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang mau mencari tempat yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Tapi Luffy, aku sudah lelah berjalan terus"

"Ayolah Nami..." bujuknya dengan mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyes miliknya. Nami berusaha untuk menghindarinya, tapi apa daya, jurus Luffy yang satu ini memang tak pernah bisa ia hindari lagi.

"Huh! Baiklah jika itu mau..." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba dinding gua dibelakangnya retak! Retakannya perlahan membesar. Dan dengan sukses membuatnya jungkir balik, masuk kedalam lubang retakan itu "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

"WOW! Hebat kau Nami! Bisa menemukan jalan rahasia! Yuhuuuu!" seru Luffy dengan riangnya. Tak bisa disangka ada jalan rahasia digua ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Luffy melompat kedalam lubang yang dimasuki Nami. Meluncur dengan cepat mengikuti Nami dari belakang.

"YIHIIIIEEE! INI MENYENANGKAAANN!"

"MENYENANGKAN APANYAAAA?" Nami hanya histeris sambil tetap meluncur di dalam lubang tersebut. Matanya seakan tak mau melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Lubang yang panjang dan berkelok-kelok pasti membuat semua orang jadi pusing. Begitu juga bagi Nami dan tidak bagi Luffy.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YUHUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Perlalan, sebuah cahaya nampak didepan mereka. Semakin mendekat, cahaya itu semakin terlihat jelas. Saat keluar dari lubang yang panjangnya enggak kehitung itu, mata Nami justru tambah membelalak. Kenapa? Karena mereka berada di atas air terjun! Air terjun yang deras dan jauh dari permukaan tanah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tepat menuju air yang berada jauh dibawah sana. Seperti orang yang hendak terjun bebas tapi tak mengenakan parasut. Ia tak sanggup membuka matanya. Hanya berdoa semoga dirinya bisa diterima di surga. Namun belum sempat Nami memasuki air yang super dingin, Luffy segera melilitkan tangannya dipinggang Nami. Tangan kanannya mengarah ke sebuah pohon besar (?) yang sekilas dilihatnya.

SYUUUUUT! BRAK! Yah kira-kira begitulah bunyinya. Mereka terjatuh di tanah berumput(?) dengan Nami berada di atas tubuh Luffy. Luffy berhasil menyelamatkan mereka terjatuh dari ketinggian dan masuk kedalam air es yang dinginnya tak terkira.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat kearah atas Nami. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa. Kagum dengan tempat yang tak sengaja mereka temui "hei Nami.. ternyata... tempat yang kau bilang itu... benar-benar ada dipulau ini..."

Nami yang bingung dengan perkataan Luffy, menoleh kearah yang dilihat Luffy. Ia benar-benar tak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat. Langit penuh bintang, dengan berbagai kunang-kunang terbang mengitari mereka. Terbang kesana-kemari, seakan tak terpengaruh akan kedatangan Luffy dan Nami yang tiba-tiba. Bunga-bunga dengan berbagai macam variasi. Rumput yang masih segar, serta pepohonan besar yang berada di sekeliling tempat itu membuatnya tambah menarik.

Nami masih saja terpana. Seakan tak mau melewatkan satu saja kedipan matanya untuk kehilangan pemandangan yang mungkin hanya bisa dilihat sekali dalam seumur hidup "cantiknya..."

"Shishishi, sudah kubilangkan, tempat yang kau bilang itu pasti ada" ia berbicara seraya menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepala. Ikut memperhatikan begitu banyak cahaya berkilau dihadapan mereka. Rumput yang masih segar, tumbuh dimana-mana. Bunga dengan warna-warni yang begitu indah, terbentang disekitarnya. Benar-benar merupakan suasana musim semi.

Ia kembali menatap langit yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap dari terakhir ia lihat "ternyata, kita sudah terlalu lama di gua itu ya?"

Nami mengangguk "hmm, dan tahu-tahunya sekarang sudah malam. Lagi pula..."

~~~KRYUUUKKKK~~~

Belum sempat Nami melanjutkan kalimatnya, Luffy keburu memotongnya dengan suara perutnya yang sudah meronta untuk diberi makan. Padahal hal itulah yang ingin diucapkan Nami.

Nami terkekeh mendengarnya "dasar... kau tak pernah berubah Luffy..."

"Shishishi"

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kita mendapatkan makanan?"

Luffy melihat kekanan dan kekiri mencari sesuatu. Dan matanya langsung berbinar ketika melihat Bison(?) yang tak jauh dari mereka "ada makanaaaaannnn!"

*Beberapa saat kemudian*

Mereka menikmati daging buruan Luffy didekat sebuah api unggun. Api yang dibuat dari ranting pohon. Sehingga terlihat seolah menjadi pusat cahaya. Karena cahaya apinya, bisa mengalahkan cahaya dari kunang-kunang yang sejak tadi masih saja berterbangan.

Suhu udara yang hangat, membuat mereka tak perlu lagi mengenakan jaket tebal. Lagipula, jaket mereka sudah lusuh dan ada beberapa bagian yang robek. Mungkin karena bergesek dengan dinding lubang gua saat mereka meluncur.

Luffy menikmati dagingnya dengan lahap seperti biasanya. Namun Nami tidak. Ia sesekali memandangi kaptennya itu. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, yang pasti ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih keras.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa aneh begini saat melihat Luffy? Apa karena kejadian didalam gua tadi?' ia jadi kebingungan sendiri akan apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Padahal, ia sudah hampir ribuan, bahkan jutaan kali melihatnya. Tapi kenapa kali ini terasa berbeda?

Luffy yang sedari tadi asyik memakan dagingnya, melirik sedikit kearah Nami "ada apa Nami? Hari ini kau aneh terus deh"

Ia mencoba menutupi mukanya yang merah "ah, ti,tidak kok... aku..." Ia memperhatikan kearah kanan dan kiri. Kebingungan dengan apa yang harus ia katakan. Dan tiba-tiba seolah ada dewi penyelamat datang memberi jawaban "itu... aku masih heran dengan tempat ini..."

"Oh... soal itu..." ia berhenti memakan dagingnya dan melihat sekitarnya "aku juga. Padahal inikan pulau musim dingin. Kenapa bisa ada tanah dengan suasana musim semi begini?"

"Siapa yang tahu kan? Dunia ini memang luas... aku jadi tambah ingin menggambar semuanya kedalam peta...Hmmm.." senyumnya pada Luffy. Dan itu membuat pipi Luffy sedikit merona. Ia yang jarang sekali melihat Luffy begitu jadi bertanya-tanya. Ia ingin bertanya tentang apa yang Luffy lakukan dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau terlempar kemana oleh Kuma Luffy?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat pipinya kembali seperti biasa "aku terlempar kepulau wanita"

"Pulau Wanita? Pantas saja kapten sedikit berbeda ya pada wanita" godanya sambil memukul-mukul pinggang Luffy dengan sikunya.

Luffy mengangkat sebelah alisnya "apa maksudmu?"

"Yah... seperti... jatuh cinta begitu?"

"Aku tambah enggak ngerti deh..."

"Kau tahu tidak sih arti jatuh cinta itu?" tanya Nami dengan curiga kalau-kalau kaptennya ini tak ngerti sama sekali.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri "Hancock sering bilang tentang jatuh cinta... saat kutanyakan pada yang lain, artinya kalau kita menyukai seseorang melebihi apapun"

"Begitulah!" Nami memegangi pipinya dan berdiri "cinta itu sesuatu yang indah!" Ia berjalan kesana-kemari mengelilingi api unggun. Seolah-olah memasuki dunianya sendiri.

"Jatuh cinta membuat kita seakan merasa aneh pada orang yang kita sukai. Saat ia tak ada, kau seperti merasa kesepian, dan ingin segera mungkin bertemu lagi. Ketika kau merasa jatuh cinta pada seseorang, hatimu terasa penuh bunga! Seperti Spring land ini!"

"Hoo... seperti tempat ini?"

"Begitulah..." ia duduk kembali disamping Luffy. Tertawa melihat wajah kaptennya yang masih tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Memang ada yang aneh diwajahku?"

"Iya, hihihi"

"Huh! Memangnya Nami sendiri pernah jatuh cinta?" keluhnya karena dari tadi ditertawakan Nami saja.

"Tentu saja! Orang yang kusukai itu malah sekarang ada dihapapanku!" katanya sambil tetap memegangi perutnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Luffy tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Nami.

"Eh? Bu,bukan apa-apa!" ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya yang sudah keceplosan bicara. Kepalanya sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam jawaban untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan Luffy 'dasar bodoh! Bagaimana nih? Jadi salah bicara! Aku harus bilang apa? Salah bicara? Hanya bercanda? Aduuuuh!'

"Nami?"

"Ye,yea? Eh! Lu,Luffy!" salama ia memikirkan jawabannya, ia tak sadar kalau Luffy mendekatkatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Nami. Ia berusaha memperlebar jarak dengan mundur kebelakang. Namun Luffy justru semakin mendekat. Hingga Nami tak bisa menjauh lagi karena terhalang pohon besar yang berada di tengah-tengah Spring land. Wajahnya yang begitu dekat membuat muka Nami merah merona.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Luffy sekali lagi.

Nami menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Luffy "a, aku tak bilang apa-apa kok!"

"Bohong" Luffy menyenderkan dahinya ke dahi Nami. Sehingga mau tak mau, ia harus menatap wajahnya Luffy. Sejak kapan Luffy jadi seserius ini? Biasanya ia tak pernah peduli dengan perkataan siapapun dan selalu bertindak seenaknya saja. Apa saja yang ia pelajari selama dua tahun ini selain bertarung?

Wajahnya yang terlalu dekat membuat Nami serasa ingin meledak berkeping-keping. Seperti gunung berapi yang akan meletus. Ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi "iya, iya! Tadi aku bilang kalau orang yang aku sukai ada dihadapanku! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, shishishi" ia masih tetap pada posisinya tadi. Seolah tak mau kehilangan saat muka Nami memerh karenanya.

'Kenapa dia malah tertawa?' pikir Nami 'memangnya ada yang lucu'

"Luffy... bisakah kau menjauhkan wajahmu dariku?"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan polos.

'Kenapa dia bilang? Sebenarnya, dia ini mau apa?'

"Wa... wajahmu terlalu dekat tahu!"

"Tak apa-apa kan? Lagipula..."

"Lagipula?"

"Lagipula, aku suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu" ia tersenyum seperti biasanya. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin mendekat. Sukses membuat Nami panas. Jarang-jarang Luffy begini. Lalu, apa maksud ucapannya? Apa dia salah sebut? Atau dia hanya bercanda? Dan sekarang dia mau apa?

Nami hanya menutup matanya. Merasa pasrah akan apa yang mau dilakukan kapten kapalnya. Namun Luffy segera berhenti mendekat dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya "shishishi, dasar Nami. Begini saja mukamu sudah merah..."

Ia berdiri dan berkacak pinggang membelakanginya. Melihat kekanan dan kekiri seolah mencari sesuatu. Tak memperhatikan Nami yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Ah! Itu..." matanya tertuju akan sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Sesuatu yang tak diketahui Nami. Ia berlari kesana dan pergi meninggalkan Nami.

Seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Nami menghela napas lega karena Luffy sudah sedikit menjauh darinya. Tapi ia juga merasa hanya dipermainkan Luffy saja. Ternyata, Luffy memang tak berubah, dan tak kan pernah bisa berubah baginya. Ia hanya orang yang suka melakukan apa saja sesuka hatinya. Bermain-main sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Walau sebenarnya ia sedikit berharap pada Luffy. Nami sudah mengatakan terus terang, tapi ujungnya hanya begini 'bodoh sekali aku...'

Perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia merasa bodoh, seperti halnya air matanya. Yang jatuh langsung menuju tanah dan menglihang. Hanya muncul sesaat lalu semuanya hilang. Ia memandangi rumput dibawahnya dengan hampa. Diam dan berharap akan ada yang mau menenangkannya. Ia tak mau tangisannya didengar Luffy yang entah lagi kemana. Ia tak mau jika nanti dibilang gadis yang cengeng. Padahal ini sudah dua tahun mereka berpisah. Ia tak mau krunya berpikir bahwa ia hanyalah gadis biasa yang suka menangis seperti saat kejadian di Arlong Park.

Namun saat air mata yang kesekian kalinya ini jatuh, air itu menetes diseikat bunga putih cantik seperti lonceng-lonceng yang bergelantungan disetiap tangkainya. Bunga itu menerima air mata Nami masuk kedalam kelopaknya.

Nami heran dengan bunga yang ada dihadapannya itu. Bunga yang indah, dan baru kali ini dilihatnya. Ia lalu melihat kearah orang yang membawakan bunga putih tersebut. Tentu saja dia adalah Luffy. Tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Nami memasang tanda tanya dikepalanya, tapi kkemudian tanda tanya itu berubah menjadi amarah "Ka, kau itu maunya apa sih? –sniff- Tadi dekat-dekat, terus pergi,-sniff- dan sekarang malah kasih bunga? Jangan permainkan aku se, -sniff- senenakmu saja!" ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Luffy untuk menutupi air mata yang masih mengalir.

Luffy merasa aneh dengan Nami. Ia dengan lembut memegang pipi Nami dan menghapus air matanya "dasar... sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng begini huh? Tak seperti Nami yang biasanya"

"Ka, kau juga –sniff- lagipula, untuk apa bunga ini?" ia masih berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari Luffy.

"Tentu saja untukmu. Memang untuk siapa lagi?" ia memberikan bunga tersebut pada Nami.

Perkataan Luffy membuat Nami berhenti menangis. Bingung, dan menerimanya "u, untukku?"

Luffy tersenyum dan mengangguk "Hmm! Dan kau tahu legenda apa yang ada dibalik bunga itu?"

"Tidak, namanyapun aku tak tahu" Nami memandangi bunga yang baru pertama dilihatnya. Bunga yang sangat cantik. Putih bersih dengan beberapa tetesan air masih bergelantung di daunnya.

"Namanya Lily of The Valley" kata Luffy dengan menunjuk ke bunga tersebut.

"Lily of The Valley?"

"Hmm. Makino dulu sering menceritakanya padaku. Bahwa pada saat musim semi, akan muncul bunga yang cantik dan menawan bernama Lily of The Valley. Bunga yang konon tercipta dari tetesan air mata seorang gadis, kira-kira sih begitu." Luffy berusaha mengingat-ingat perkataan Makino yang sudah lama sekali.

Nami masih memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung "tetesan air mata?"

"Yak! Dan cocok sekali denganmu yang sedang menangis ini, shishishi"

"Luffy! Jangan-jangan kau sengaja membuatku menangis ya?"

"Shishishi, begitulah. Kalau tak begitu, bungannya enggak jadi muncul deh"

"Huuuh.. dasar Luffy..." ia tersenyum kearah Luffy. Menghapus air matnya yang masih tersisa dipelupuknya.

"Shishishi, dan masih ada lagi rahasia dibalik bunga itu" ia mendekat kesamping Nami. Ikut bersandar dipohon.

"Masih ada lagi?" Nami memiringkan kepalanya kearah Luffy.

Luffy mengangguk. Ia menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepala "kalau aku yang beri tahu jadi tak seru! Tanya saja sama Robin besok"

"Huh! Tapi aku ingin tahu Luffy..." keluh Nami ingin tahu tentang rahasia di bunga tersebut. Bunga lily of The Valley. Tapi keluhannya tak didengar Luffy. Kenapa tidak? Karena Luffy sekarang sudah tidur dengan lelapnya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak kiri Nami. Memilih tempat yang nyaman. Seolah ingin menghilangkan segala rasa lelah yang ada.

"Dasar... Luffy tetap saja Luffy..." Nami menghela napasnya. Memandangi Luffy yang sudah tertidur disampingnya. Wajahnya yang seperi anak-anak membuatnya ingin tertawa. Luffy seperti anak kecil yang rindu kepada mamanya. Dan ingin tidur disampingnya. Tetap merasakan kehadirannya dan tak ingin ia pergi menjauh.

Sempat sekali, Luffy mengigau tentang sesuatu. Nami mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar igauan Luffy dengan lebih jelas. Ia berkata "huh... Nami... cintaku seperti bunga Lily of The Valley... hua.."

Nami tak percaya akan apa yang diigaukan Luffy. Cinta? Lily of The Valley? Benarkah ini perkataan langsung dari hati Luffy? Ia benar-benar dibuat bingung.

Nami perlahan menutup kedua matanya dan tertidur disamping Luffy. Tangannya masih saja memegang dengan erat bunga yang baru saja diberikan Luffy. Tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Bertanya pada Robin, tentang Lily of The Valley. Apa sebenarnya arti dari bunga cantik itu?

***Keesokan harinya***

Kru topi jerami bersama warga kota berkumpul ditengah-tengah kota. Setelah gempa dan longsor yang terjadi kemarin, sekarang mereka berkumpul untuk bersama-sama mencari Spring land. Hirup pikuk terdengar dimana-mana. Saling bertanya, dimana Springland tahun ini muncul? Sedangkan kru topi jerami bertanya-tanya, dimana Luffy dan Nami?

"Apa Luffy dan Nami baik-baik saja ya?" tanya Chopper khawatir.

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja Chopper" Ucap Robin mencoba menenangkan.

"Begitu ya..."

"Awas kalau sikapten bodoh itu melukai Nami-swan! Dia tak kan kuampuni!"

"Dia tak sepertimu yang payah kalau melihat cewek, koki mesum"

"Enak saja! Dasar Marimo gila!"

"Yohohohoho!"

"Hari ini hari SUPEEEERR!"

"Apa teman-temanmu selalu begini setiap hari?" tanya kakek yang menyelamatkan mereka kemarin. Tingkah laku anggota topi jerami yang aneh-aneh pasti selalu menjadi pokok pertanyaan.

Usopp mengangguk-angguk lemas "ya, begitulah"

Sementara mereka masih sibuk dengan acara sendiri, seorang gadis berambut orange panjang dan pemuda dengan topi jerami dikepalanya berlari kearah mereka. Melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka dangan senangnya.

"TEMAN-TEMAAAANNN!"

Mereka dengan serempak menoleh kearah dua orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Luffy dan Nami. Senyum merekah dimuka mereka, dan langsung berlari kearahnya. Chopper dengan segera memeluk Luffy dan menangis. Sedangkan Sanji langsung mengaktifkan mode love-lovenya pada Nami.

"Huaaa! Luffy!"

"Tenanglah Chopper, aku tak apa-apa"

"Nami-swan, kau tak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya, aku tak apa-apa"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa lolos dari longsor salju kemarin itu?" Usopp bertanya-tanya melihat kondisi baju dan jaket mereka yang sudah lecek plus robek. Mungkin karena akibat terkena longsor pikirnya.

"Kami selamat karena memasuki sebuah gua!" Luffy mengatakannya to the point. "Terus, kami terperosot kesebuah lubang yang panjang dan kami menemukan spri, spri apa Nami?"

"Spring land"

"Ah! Ya, Spring land! disana hebat lho, teman-te..."

"SPRING LAND KATAMU!" teriak kakek yang menyelamatkan kru topi jerami kemarin. Matanya sampai copot karena mendengar sesuatu yang ia cari sudah ditemukan.

Semua mata tertuju pada Luffy dan Nami. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Ini buktinya" Nami menunjukkan seikat bunga yang kemarin diberi Luffy. Bunga putih berukuran kecil dengan bentuk menyerupai lonceng.

"Itukan Lily of The Valley!"

"Lily of The Valley?" tanya seluruh kru topi jerami minus Luffy, Nami, dan Robin.

"Itu adalah bunga yang hanya tumbuh pada musim semi saja. Dimana kalian menemukannya?"

"Dibalik gunung yang berada didepan sana" tunjuk Luffy kearah gunung tempat ia dan Nami kemarin datangi.

Kakek itu mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil seluruh warga "SEMUANYAAAA, SPRING LAND SUDAH DITEMUKAAAANNN!"

"OOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Dan dengan berbondong-bondong berlari bersama warga lain menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Luffy. Kru topi jerami juga tak mau hilang kesempatan melihat tempat yang hanya muncul 50 tahun sekali, kecuali Luffy, Nami dan Robin. Dengan semangatnya berlari meninggalkan kota. Dan seketika semuanya jadi sepi sunyi tanpa siapapun.

"Aku mau kekapal dan makan dagiiiiing!" seru Luffy berlari pergi menuju kapal mereka.

"Aku juga mau istirahat dikapal" Nami berjalan menyusul Luffy diikuti Robin dibelakangnya. Nami yang heran pada Robin, bertanya "Robin tidak ikut pergi bersama mereka?"

"Tidak, lagipula aku bukan orang yang dengan mudah mendaki gunung bersalju seperti mereka" ia menunjuk kearah gunung. Dimana bisa terlihat orang-orang dengan semangatnya mencari Spring land.

"I, iya juga ya..."

"Oh ya, apa bunga itu, kapten yang memberikannya?" Robin melirik kearah bunga yang sejak dari tadi dipegang Nami.

Pipi Nami memerah dan mengangguk. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dari Robin. Robin tersenyum kecil seperti biasanya "apa kau tahu, arti dibalik bunga Lily of The Valley itu?"

"Kata Luffy, bunga ini dulu lahir dari air mata seorang gadis"

"Itu memang benar. Tapi kurasa, dia tak memberi tahumu semuanya ya?"

Nami mengangkat sebelah alisnya "iya, dia bilang padaku untuk menanyakannya pada Robin. Apa kau tahu sesuatu Robin?"

Robin menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada "bunga Lily of The Valley, bisa diartikan, sang pemberi menganggap bahwa sipenerima adalah orang yang manis, baik hati, dan seolah berkata bahwa 'kau membuat hidupku terasa lengkap', Nami tahu?"

"Ti, tidak"

"Ada satu lagi"

"Satu lagi?"

"Hmm... Kalau boleh kutahu, berapa tangkai yang ada diikatan bunga itu?"

Nami melihat kearah bunganya dan menghitung jumlah tangkai yang ada "7 tangkai. Memangnya kenapa Robin?"

Robin kembali tersenyum "Lily of The Valley adalah bunga yang hanya tumbuh di musim semi dan 7 tangkai yang ia berikan, berarti dia ingin berkata bahwa 'aku mencintaimu, maukah kau memulai hubungan baru denganku?' begitulah"

Wajah Nami sekarang benar-benar merah dan seolah tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Robin barusan "be, benarkah itu Robin?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong? Tak ada untungnya buatku"

Nami merasa ia seperti melayang diudara. Tak disangka bahwa Luffy akan menerima perasaannya. Apalagi dengan cara yang menurutnya romantis ini. Jadi ini maksud dari igauan Luffy. Luffy memang tak pandai berbohong ya.

Ia tersenyum kearah Robin karena sudah memberitahukannya sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin ia ketahui "terima kasih sudah memberitahukanku ya Robin"

"Hmm..." ia membalas senyumnya.

Nami sesegera mungkin berlari menuju kapal. Menuju kearah dapur dimana Luffy sudah pasti ada disana. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya itu.

Luffy baru saja hendak membuka pintu dapur. Ia merasa lapar karena sudah lama tak makan. Walau semalam sudah makan daging Bison, tapi baginya itu tak cukup. Tapi Nami tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluknya. Dengan erat melingkarkan tangannya dilehernya.

Ia bingung dengan Nami yang tiba-tiba memeluknya "kau kenapa Nami?"

Nami segera meregangkan pelukannya dan tersenyum "aku juga mencintaimu Luffy. Dan aku mau memulai hubungan baru denganmu"

"Shishishi, jadi kau sudah tahu arti dari bunga itu rupanya" Luffy tersenyum padanya.

"Iya. Tapi, kenapa tidak kasih tahu aku sejak tadi malam saja?" Nami masih saja penasaran pada Luffy.

Luffy melepaskan pelukan Nami dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala "shishishi... sebenarnya, waktu itu aku lupa apa arti dari bunga Lily of The Valley itu"

Nami mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban Luffy. Ia kembali meneruskan "yang kuingat hanya kata-katanya yang bilang kalau kasih tujuh tangkai bunga itu bagus, shishishi"

"Jadi kau memberikan bunga itu padaku, padahal kau tak tahu artinya?" tanya Nami sedikit mendekat perlahan kearah Luffy. Aura gelap terlihat jelas dibelakangnya. Membuat Luffy ketakutan.

"Ma, maafkan aku jika aku lupa Nami." Ia memasang tampang memelas pada Nami "ta, tapi aku benar-benar suka sama kamu kok... aku bertaruh pada diriku sendiri kalau apa yang Makino bilang dulu tentang arti bunga itu adalah 'aku mencintaimu, maukah kau memulai hubungan baru denganku?' walau aku tak bisa jamin itu benar atau tidak"

Nami menghela napasnya dan tersenyum pada Luffy "aku tahu itu kok Luffy..."

Sekarang malah Luffy yang dibuat bingung. Tadi marah, sekarang tersenyum, apa yang ia pikirkan? Luffy menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah "kau sudah tahu?"

Ia mengangguk "Luffy, tetap saja Luffy. Tak ada yang berubah dari dirimu... tapi..."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luffy "justru itu yang membuat aku menyukaimu. Cintaku, seperti bunga-bunga Lily of The Valley ini. Yang tumbuh cantik berseri, mengalahkan bunga-bunga lainnya yang pernah kujumpai."

"Shishishi, aku juga. Bunga tercantik yang pernah kutemui." Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Nami. Perlahan mendekat lalu menciumnya. Membiarkan diri mereka tenggelam didalam sebuah pemikiran yang hanya diketahui oleh masing-masing orang.

'Dan bunga Lily of The Valley itu, adalah kau...'

***The End***

**Author Notes:** Sampai disini dulu yea. Terima kasih sudah membaca ceritaku. Terima kasih sudah mereview yea. Ini adalah fic pertamaku. Aku senang kalau kalian suka XD. Cerita ini diilhami dari kesukaanku dengan bunga Lily of The Valley. Bunga yang cantik dan memiliki banyak makna didalamnya. Bunganya juga jarang ada, dan bisa dibilang langka. Bunga ini juga salah satu dari tiga bunga yang dipakai oleh Kate dalam pernikahannya dengan Pangeran William. Benar-benar romantis deh XD. Aku harap kalian suka. Review yew.


End file.
